magical_girls_rolepayfandomcom-20200213-history
Avvar
Avvar is an antagonist in Magical Girls. She was one of Hecate's generals before her imprisonment. Following her second defeat by the magical girls, Oculos destroyed her and used her lifeforce-energy to damage Hecate's seal, bringing her return closer. This allowed Hecate to possess her body once Rajani was able to partially release her. Biography She is one of Hecate's generals and former lover of Oculos. Season One Rajani arrived on Earth and used the powers of the Elementalist Crystals to free her and the other generals, Oculos and Serpens, the four of them attempted to complete the ritual to revive Hecate but were stopped when Aasim was revived and scattered the crystals. In Act 4 she helped to create Gal, who then almost succeeded in destroying a lake. She and her own created monster, The Petal Monster, attacked the group on a field trip to the botanical gardens. She was shown to be a very capable fighter, able to almost instantly take down Kat without much resistance. She was defeated by the joint efforts of Keira, Natalie, and Kat however. She later attempted to break Hecate's tomb open by blasting it, but this backfired and violently tossed her into a wall and knocked her to the ground. In Act 7 she attempted to seduce Oculos once more but he turned her down due to her failures. Enraged, she went out and fought the magical girls, at first she had the upper hand in the fight, being much stronger and better trained in hand-to-hand combat. When Morgan arrived, her crystal boosted the other girl's powers and she was defeated by their combined level-two attacks. When she returned to Oculos, he trapped her with his iron-maiden-wing attack and destroyed her, using her lifeforce-energy to further damage Hecate's seal. In Act 16 Rajani unleashed a large amount of energy into the final three seals, partially unleashing Hecate. Because Avvar's lifeforce had been used on the seal, Hecate was able to recontruct and possess her physical body. In Act 23, the Titans were summoned and used as the final energy source needed to revive Hecate. She transformed from Avvar's body, effectively eliminating her remains. Abilities Avvar possesses several abilities and talents. * Alien Physiology: As an alien she has several enhanced natural abilities. ** Agility: She possesses super agility, able to dodge even the quickest of attacks. *** Speed: A subset of her agility, she is super fast. The limits of this are unknown. *** Flexibility: A subset of her agility, she is super flexible, able to contort herself into supernatural positions. ** Durability: On the chance that she was hit by an attack, she could withstand the attack without being physically harmed at all. She was also able to withstand her own attack being backfired and throwing her into a stone wall. ** Strength: She possesses super strength, the limits of this are unknown. * Magic: She has a limited use of magic. ** Monster Creation: She was able to create the Petal Monster to help her attack the girls, she also assisted in the creation of Gal. ** Energy Blasts: She can fight with magical energy blasts and bolts. * Intangibility: She has the ability to phase herself through physical matter like a ghost. ** For some reason this ability did not work on the Petal Monster's root prisons. * Hand-to-hand Fighting: She is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. Category:Hecate's General Category:Antagonist Category:Villain Category:Female Category:Hecate's Kingdom Category:Deceased